Your Shirt is Red
by Three Faint Calls
Summary: Unfortunately, social grace did not come easily to him. Spock reflects on his first meeting with Uhura. Spock/Uhura one-shot!


A/N: Well, here is a little one-shot I wrote in about thirty minutes! The idea kind of just popped into my head, and I decided to post it here. It's about when Spock and Uhura were at Starfleet Academy, so it's set a few years back from the time line in the new movie. He's sort of out of character, but I decided that I wanted to write about him being an awkward boy with a crush instead of the somewhat stiff, emotionally restricted man that he is in the movie (or for most of it, anyways). Any kind of reviews are welcome, but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thank you, and enjoy!

Your Shirt is Red

From the moment he first saw her, Spock knew that he would like to get to know her better. He did not like to judge people based on appearances, because it was such a shallow, _human_ thing to do, but he could guess from her confident smile that she was very self-assured. This was a quality he appreciated in any person, but she was so beautiful that it made her seem close to perfect. Of course, this was just a first impression, but he made a promise to himself that he would have a conversation with her by the end of the month.

It took him longer than he expected to work up the courage to finally talk to her, and most of his time out of class was spent rehearsing what he would say when they finally came face to face. The problem was, he couldn't figure out how to get her alone. Most of the time, she was with friends, and occasionally, other guys would follow her around, an expression of deep admiration in their eyes. He hoped he didn't look as love-struck as they did whenever she came around, but he was almost certain that he did.

On the last day of the month, he realized that if he didn't speak to her today, then he would break a promise to himself, which would be ridiculous. He stood up from his table in the Academy's cafeteria, and walked over to where she was sitting, repeating silently to himself all that he had planned to say. However, once he was standing in front of her, and an audience of her friends, he forgot everything he had rehearsed. Not only that, but he was so entranced by how pretty she looked, that he found himself staring at her for one, completely uncomfortable moment. As you may have guessed, social grace did not come easily to him. He had to say _something_, so he started with an observation about her, and supposed he would build off of that. Unfortunately, the first thing that came out of his mouth was,

"Your shirt is red."

A small smile formed on her full lips, and a few of her friends giggled. She shot them a look, which had the desired effect of shutting them up, and then turned back to him.

"Yes, it is. And your shirt is blue," she said, mocking him slightly.

"Yes. I don't believe we're in any of the same classes, but I have seen you around the Academy, and I just wanted to…" Spock began, then stopped.

He sounded like a stalker, which wasn't a good thing. At all.

"You just wanted to what?" she asked him, raising one perfectly arched brow.

"I just wanted to come and say hello." Spock finished lamely, feeling a flush creep into his cheeks.

Great. Not only had he said the worst thing possible, now he was turning green!

"Are you sick?" she asked, a concerned expression on her beautiful face.

"No!" Spock answered quickly, trying to tune out the conspiratorial whispers of her friends.

"Um, OK then. Nice meeting you...?" she trailed off, unsure.

"Spock. I have a full name, but you can't pronounce it. Nobody can." Spock told her, then kicked himself mentally.

What a stupid, pompous sounding thing to say!

"It's lovely to meet you, Spock with the full name I can't pronounce. My name is Nyota Uhura, but you may call me Nyota." She replied, smiling charmingly.

"It is lovely to meet you as well, Nyota," Spock said, smiling slightly back.

"You know, I might be able to pronounce your name. Maybe you could tell it to me?" Nyota asked.

"Perhaps another time, as I am almost late for class." Spock answered.

"OK then. See you around," Nyota said.

"Good bye," Spock told her, and then walked away as quickly as possible without breaking into a run.

That hadn't gone wonderfully, but she had talked to him at least!

_Several years later…_

Spock and Nyota were lying down on his bed, her head resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her protectively, and he had closed his eyes in order to fully appreciate the moment of togetherness.

"Spock?" Nyota said, tilting her face up at him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Nyota asked.

"I prefer not to remember my own actions, but I do fondly remember that you spoke to me," Spock answered, blushing slightly at the reminder of his awkward behavior that day.

"But I clearly noticed something I liked about you, or else we would not be together right now," Nyota reasoned.

"I bet it was my devilish good looks, or the way I conversed with you so eloquently," Spock said drily.

Nyota laughed, and kissed him softly. Then she spoke.

"Actually, you had me at 'your shirt is red'."


End file.
